warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sybaris
The Sybaris is a burst-fire Tenno lever-action rifle that fires two bullets in quick succession, and serves as the Tenno equivalent to the Grinlok. It can be researched in the Tenno lab in the clan Dojo. It was released in Update 13.3.0. Characteristics This weapon deals equal physical damage. Advantages: *High damage per shot. *Equal physical damage distribution makes it effective against all factions. *Good long range accuracy. *High crit chance and crit damage make this weapon suitable for crit focused builds. *Low recoil. *Negligible burst-fire spread. *Ammo efficient. Disadvantages: *Small magazine size. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with three bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Blueprint must first be researched in Dojo. *Requires Forma to build. *Shoots in a two round burst. **Unlike other burst-fire weapons, the Sybaris has a very tight shot spread courtesy of its almost nonexistent recoil, capable of landing both shots on a small target. This makes it suitable for long-range shooting unlike other burst-fire weapons that tend to scatter their shots, and also makes it ideal for landing headshots. *Animation requires practice for immediate reload after a burst. *With a semi-auto burst trigger, the Sybaris benefits greatly from having an alternative mode of fire bound to the scroll wheel. The scroll wheel sends inputs to the game much more frequently than the left mouse button would, and the Sybaris is much more likely to respond with a scroll than a click in between bursts. Proper use of the scroll wheel can effectively increase the Sybaris's rate of fire. * With practice, the Sybaris can be used to headshot two separate targets near each other with the same burst. This ability is aided by slowing the fire rate with mods such as Critical Delay. * Sybaris is also capable of blasting the protective head covering off of a Corpus humanoid with the first round of the burst, and scoring a head shot with the second. * In 14.9.0 Sybaris got new textures that make its appearance more metal-like. According to developers from Devstream #38 all textures will be changed in this way in the future updates. Trivia *Sybaris was an ancient Greek colony in southern Italy that was notable for its luxury. **It is also the name for a Drakaina (female dragon) from Greek mythology, which terrorized the countryside of Delphi, devouring livestock and people. *Sybaris is the second weapon that fires 2 shots per burst (following the Kraken), and the first rifle which does this. Media SybarisCodex.png|Sybaris in Codex. 230410_2014-10-06_00002.png|Sybaris with updated textures Sybaris Colour Customization.png|Sybaris Colour Customization Warframe Sybaris A Gay Guy Reviews Sybaris, Yank It & Crank It - Warframe A serious look at warframe sybaris Warframe Sybaris Pro Builds 6 Forma Update 13.3.1-0 See Also *Kraken, a Grineer 2 round burst-fire pistol. *Burston, a Tenno burst-fire weapon. *Tiberon, another Tenno burst-fire weapon. de:Sybaris Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Research Category:Tenno Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons